1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex plating film formed using multi-layer graphene-coated metal particles through electric explosion and a method of manufacturing the complex plate film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, electronic materials are developing to become lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. To increase a degree of integration of a diode, a size and a width of a metal interconnection are reduced to several tens of nm. In addition, according to development of patterning techniques for producing metal interconnections, a pattern circuit is formed using a plating film having a thickness of 2 μm or less. However, such reduction in the size and width of a metal interconnection leads to an increase in resistance in the metal interconnection and a decrease in electrical properties. In addition, mechanical properties are degraded, thereby reducing durability in a module, and according to such environmental changes, reliability is degraded and thus errors of operability of the module and diode increase.
Therefore, to solve such a problem, there is an increasing demand to manufacture a complex plating film in which electrical properties are maintained and mechanical properties are improved.